Construction - Colony
Overview Building a colony from the ground up can be daunting when you lack any knowledge of basic principles. keep in mind you have established this colony in order to gain profit by selling goods. These goods are obtained through trade with local natives. You need to have the tradepost building built which is only available at Stage II or higher. At the moment you have just claimed the land in the name of the Crown... or yourself, you'll find open ground with no colonists and raw materials available to do something. Thus your first goal is to get people come in. You can ask townwalkers in the streets of towns in the Old World to leave Calradia in search for a 'better' life. Every group of colonists consists of 10 people. Populating the settlement with slaves is an option as well. Search for items or gain slaves in battle. If you successfully brought colonists to the New World, you should absolutely not forget to bring food and materials. You cannot build a production building like a farm or stone quarry during the early years, so don't forget to ship them personally to your settlement. Every colonist consumes 1 unit of food per week. You can also import these goods, but that's a very expensive business to deal with as you soon will find out. If there is a small population, provided with enough food, it will begin to increase in size. Keep a close track on the growth. A surplus of food encourages growth. Growth cannot be higher more than 10% p/wk. But even before you bring colonists, you need to build houses! A bit nasty from me to mention too late now. The colonists need to dwell somewhere, don't they? Build some houses, you'll need at least 10 shacks to increase the maximum population to 50 which offers new possibilities. Construction Structures are manually built. When visiting your colony, open the Construction Overview (press B). Here you can choose a building and start construction. Below is an overview of controls you'll need: Important! It is absolutely necessary to press Enter to confirm your last building selection. You cannot save multiple buildings! Upon memorizing, you'll be granted the bonuses (See Colony Bonuses). You should also know you can only build one production building per type. There are stock limitations as well Workrate is based on the total population of colonists. A population below 25 however does not contribute anything to workrate. Every colonist above this level will add up 2% workrate. This becomes your base workrate upon which extra workrate gained through decisions or buildings are added up. A workrate of 100% means you'll get 1x base production of timber, stone, tools, food and the special tradegood. Workrate of 300% means you'll get 3 times as much. It is always rounded down, so a workrate of 397% still gives 3x base production = 3 Cotton untits p/wk for example. Colonist Spawnpoints Another feature is the ability to create a bustling and lively colony! As of update v3.0 you can now place spawnpoints to make colonists appear. The colonists will walk from spawnpoint to the next spawnpoint, so make sure they are connected in a loop. The more population you have, the more walkers. Category:Features Category:Economy